


I`ll Keep You Warm

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, LuzRoe, M/M, luz and roe just being real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Luz is going to be paying off his blanket debt to Roe for a very long time.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I`ll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men,

The house had been quite a find. Tucked slightly in to the woods at the edge of the town that Easy was currently occupying, it afforded a small bit of privacy. It had required a bit of cleaning when they found it, a layer of dust indicating that it had been abandoned for a couple years. As Roe made his way through the front yard to the door, a part of him couldn’t help but pretend that this was their place, it was just a regular day back in the States, and he was headed home after a long day of work. The thought left a pleasantly warm feeling in his chest as he pulled open the front door and entered the house.

He knew exactly where he would find Luz. The sun room at the back of the house was Luz`s favorite spot with its comfy couch and floor to ceiling windows that let in the warm summer sun. Roe stopped in the doorway to the sun room, a small smile on his face. Luz was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep, as the sunlight coming through the leaves of the trees played shadows across his peaceful face.

Roe made his way over to where Luz was and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Leaning over he pressed a kiss against Luz`s forehead. 

“Georgie, come on, ain’t got long.”

“Just resting my eyes,” mumbled Luz as he stretched and sat up, swinging his legs off of the couch so that he was sitting properly across from Roe.

“Mornin’ handsome”, Luz grinned at Roe who returned the smile.

“Gotchya a present.”

“You did?”

“Mhmm.”

Roe produced a pack of Lucky Strikes from his pocket and handed them over to Luz, who let out a laugh.

“And who’d you steal these from?” Luz was one of the few who knew Roe had stickier fingers than Speirs himself. Roe was just better at hiding it.

“No one important,” shrugged Roe, “just some sergeant from Fox who ain’t got a proper appreciation for medics.” Roe smirked a bit and Luz shook his head. That was another thing about Roe’s sticky fingers - they seemed to act like Roe’s own small brand of vigilante justice.

“Eugene Roe, what am I gonna do with you?”

Luz popped a cigarette between his lips and offered one to Roe.

“Uh uh,” Roe reached over and grabbed the cigarette from Luz’s mouth,“First things first.” Grabbing Luz’s shirt collar, he pulled him in for a kiss. He could feel Luz smile in to the kiss and Roe’s heart couldn’t help but beat a little faster.

Once he was satisfied that he been greeted with a proper kiss, Roe released Luz’s shirt collar and offered him back his cigarette. Luz took his cigarette, snatched the one out of Roe’s hand, and threw them both on the table. Grabbing the front of Roe’s shirt with both hands, he pulled the other man onto the couch beside him and pushed him down in to a reclining position.

“That reminds me,” Luz’s face hovered only inches above Roe’s, “I have something to ask you." 

Luz pressed kisses along Roe’s jawline.

"When they ship us back to the States,” Luz`s lips began leaving kisses down Roe’s throat, “how ‘bout you come to Rhode Island?”

Roe’s heart skipped several beats. “You askin’ what I think you’re askin’?”

Luz finally stopped his parade of kisses and looked Roe in the eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Rhode Island’s got snow, don’t it?”

Luz chuckled softly. “Don’t worry Gene, I’ll buy you lots of coats and scarves and gloves. And a million blankets. I’ll make sure you’re always warm.” He pressed a kiss between Roe’s eyes. “I can also think of plenty of, uh, _physical activities_ that’ll keep you warm too,” Luz added with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Roe snorted, “A million 'n’ three blankets 'n’ you got a deal.”

**~Several Months Later~**

“I`m going to die soon if you don’t.”

“You will not.”

“I will! And then you`ll feel bad!”

Sighing, Roe put down his paintbrush and made his way over to where Luz stood in the kitchen. Cupping Luz`s face in his hands, he pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Think you`ll make it now?”

“At least for another hour.” Luz tried his best to maintain a serious face but the corners of his lips couldn’t help but twitch up into a smile. Roe shook his head, amused by Luz`s playful demands for affection. He pulled Luz into a hug, burying his face against Luz`s neck.

“Ain’t never gonna get the living room painted like this, you know.” The murmured words vibrated against Luz`s skin.

“Mhmmm,” was Luz`s only answer as he squeezed Roe a little closer.

~

The living room did eventually get painted that day and so did the bathroom and the small guest room. Once Roe finally finished the final coat in the final room and washed up, he collapsed on the bed, bone tired. Luz joined him moments later, also completely wiped out from finishing up the kitchen and dining room renovations. They laid there for a moment in exhausted silence as a chilly fall breeze drifted in from the open windows. 

“Hey Gene.”

“Mmm?”

“Got you something.”

Roe cracked an eye open and peered at Luz who was now smiling a smile brighter than the sun and moon and stars combined.

“You’re gonna love it. Close your eyes!”

Roe sat up and closed his eyes, an anticipatory smile on his face. He felt Luz hop off the bed and could hear him rummage through their closet. 

Luz returned, standing next to Roe’s side of the bed, “Ok, open 'em!”

Roe opened his eyes to see Luz standing there, arms outstretched and holding a blanket. Roe’s smile grew a little bigger as he took the blanket from Luz’s arms and realized it was the single softest, fluffiest, warmest blanket he had ever felt.

“See? Promised I’d keep you warm.”

Roe stood up and placing the blanket on the bed, he reached out, grabbed Luz by his hips and pulled him close. Resting his own forehead against Luz’s, Roe smirked.

“I think you still owe me a million 'n’ two more blankets.”


End file.
